1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to power generation. In one of its aspects, the invention relates to a power generator that uses a unidirectional flowing fluid for generation of electrical energy. In another of its aspects, the invention relates to a system for generating electrical energy using a unidirectional flowing fluid. In another of its aspects, the invention relates to a method for generating electrical energy using a unidirectional flowing fluid.
2. Description of the Related Art
Power generators utilizing natural or renewable source of energy, such as water or air, have been heretofore proposed. Many of these generators use turbines that are turned as water or air impinges on the blades of the turbine. The rotational movement of the turbine is used to turn an electric generator or other similar device. The most common hydroelectricity generators require large dams and reservoirs to be built to produce electricity. These constructions can also adversely affect the environment by disrupting the natural flow of water and the surrounding ecosystem. Other power generators utilize tidal or wave action and wind as a source of renewable energy. However, these power generators are unreliable as both wave action and wind energy are not constant or predictable and thus produce a varying amount of electricity within a given time frame.
These and other related types of power generators are disclosed in one or more of the following references: